warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyl Regor
| abilities = Stompwave | clonedflesh = 3000 | shield = 800 | alloyarmor = 250 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Tyl Regor Sigil Gallium Orokin Cell 2.58% | shieldrecharge = }} Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system and the head researcher focusing on Grineer gene repair in an attempt to reverse the negative effects from excessive cloning. He was targeted by the Lotus in order to slow down this progress, ensuring that the Grineer do not become more powerful. He can be found on the mission Titania. After defeating him and finishing the mission, the player will receive component blueprints. Lore General As part of his efforts to cure the Grineer's Cloning Decay Syndrome, Tyl Regor has built secret underwater research facilities in the depths of Uranus's ocean and his research soon bears fruit in the form of "tubemen", specimens of Grineer that are stronger and healthier than normal Grineer. Rathuum Once, Tyl Regor experimented on his volunteering test subject named Dhurnam in his endeavor to develop an experimental body augmentation. Unfortunately, the results were only half successful as the augmentation instead left him sluggish and unresponsive, only becoming fit for combat if and only if he receives pain. Unfit for duty, the former test subject became an Executioner in the pits of Rathuum, the only place where he could find the steady diet of torment and suffering needed to survive. Operation: Tubemen of Regor Tyl Regor's research however attracts the attention of Alad V, who now seemingly seeks to undo the Infestation he is afflicted with, and sees Regor's research as the key to his cure. In turn, Alad V's intentions to acquire Regor's research for himself alarms Nef Anyo, who sees both the tubemen and Alad V as a threat to his position in the Corpus Board. Alad V and Nef Anyo make deals with the Tenno in order to raid Regor's laboratories to either retrieve or destroy Regor's research. Stolen Dreams Tyl Regor initially hired Maroo to find and retrieve a piece of the Arcane Codices inside an Orokin Derelict. However, as Maroo had a general dislike of the Grineer, she gave them a fake Codex instead and sold the original to the Corpus. Enraged by her betrayal, Tyl Regor ordered his men to hunt down Maroo to recover the Codex, and to kill her if necessary — however, the Grineer would come into contact with the Tenno instead, as the Tenno had taken Maroo under their custody for her protection. Natah At some point after the events of Stolen Dreams, Tyl Regor comes across the tombs of a long forgotten Orokin artificial species. As a result, the sectors of Uranus were haunted by what seems to be floating, spectral ghost glowing in blue known as Oculysts. Tyl Regor's intercepted messages further clarifies his intent to excavate the Sentient Tomb to uncover the artifacts within in hopes of assisting his own research, causing the Tenno to take an immediate action to stop his excavation. During the mission to foil Tyl Regor's objective, he expressed an apparent interest of how the Sentients had destroyed the Orokin, an ancient civilization thought to be godlike. Fully aware of the threat, he continues to risk his action and uncovers the tomb, discovering primordial technology from the Orokin Era including Exilus Adapters, before he encounters an unknown entity known to no Grineer, who eventually reveals himself to be a parental figure to the Lotus. The unexpected appearance of the Sentient prompted the Grineer general to order a retreat on all his units, leaving the Tenno to seal the awakened entity along with his drones much to Regor's extreme dismay. Angered by the Tenno intervention, he challenges them to come and fight him head on in Titania sector, wanting a Grineer justice done by his own hands for indirectly sabotaging his research. Appearance Tyl Regor has a large upper body and a small lower body while being covered in blue armor. His facemask appears to have two glowing eyes with one larger than the other similar to the Manic. He wields the (An axe and shield combo), and when out of combat he wears the shield component as a Headdress of sorts. He also has unique cybernetic limbs including a pair of hands which are capable of being detached and fired, and a unique pair of prosthetic legs. Abilities Tyl Regor, '''offensively, only uses melee attacks. He has an incredible sprint speed and is able to teleport at will, whether to retreat or confuse. He has little time between his attacks and can execute many combos that will break the block of any Tenno and cause guaranteed stagger along with being immune to parrying. He is able to switch attack forms from the use of by switching to , a pair of large metal fists. When in this form, he will sprint around the arena and attempt to perform a knockdown attack by slamming both fists onto the floor. He is able to launch these fists at a high velocity, causing an AoE and doing incredible amounts of damage and instantly draining shields if less than full. Strategy In General The fight takes place in a unique arena and spans three different phases. The Arena is a three layered, open circular room with a giant statue of Tyl Regor in the center and moveable platforms capable of forming walkways. There are also tubes lining the sides of the room filled with Drekar Manics and Drekar Manic Bombards suspended in a liquid. Tyl Regor has three main attacks. # He uses his in a flurry of spins and flips. These attacks have a '''very high chance of staggering Tenno, and will possibly cause you to be stunlocked unless you manage to roll away from his attacks. # He takes aim and fires his detachable fists at you. These fists will track Tenno and follow them, dealing medium blast damage when they connect and will knock over any Tenno in the blast radius. # He puts away his weapons and uses his fists to slam down onto the ground. This creates a shock wave similar to that of the Shockwave MOA that will knock over any Tenno hit by it. Phase 1: '''Tyl Regor will spawn and proceed to attack any nearby Tenno with his Ack & Brunt. He will use to mask his movements, which is broken once he attacks again and teleport erratically around players. After losing a third of his health, he will fire his fists at a window, shattering and allowing water to flood the bottom layer. Any Tenno who fall in will enter Submersible Archwing mode, and will have the added threat of facing Submersible enemies that spawn. Afterwards, Tyl Regor will teleport away, and Phase 2 begins. '''Phase 2: '''Once Tyl Regor teleports away, tubes on the side of the room will burst open and spawn a group of Drekar Grineer Manics. Once these Manics have been dealt with, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the room and proceed to attack players once more. When he loses another third of his health, he will teleport to the top level and Phase 3 will begin. '''Phase 3: '''Tyl Regor will fire his detachable cybernetic arms at the glass ceiling of the arena, cracking it and flooding the lower level. All Tenno caught in the flood will immediately go into submersible Archwing mode. The water will then proceed to be electrified, and will deal heavy damage until players move onto the top level of the arena. There is also the added danger of sporadic water jets shooting out of the walls, which are capable of pushing unaware Tenno back into the electrified water. Tyl Regor will once again teleport away, and players must now face a group of Drekar Manics and Drekar Manic Bombards. Once these enemies have been taken care of, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the arena. Killing him will be the end of the assassination contract. If the player is having trouble dealing sufficient damage to Tyl Regor, particularly due to his shield in conjunction with his frequent movement and teleportation, then using a toxin debuff strategy can help bypass this problem - though the fight may be tediously long as a result. A high damage per shot weapon such as the can help make the fight significantly easier. In particular, modding it for can help deal with Regor's pesky armor. Even for a relatively undergeared player, a Vectis or similar weapon modded with , , , and can deal with Tyl Regor quite easily. Many players will find this fight significantly easier if they jump to the top platform as soon as Tyl enters. His movement is much more predictable in that area, and as such dealing damage is significantly easier. Utilizing Warframe Abilities * 's will also make the fight trivial as the high damage of it as well as its waves being able to pass through terrain will make quick work of him. * 's coupled with the augment is extremely useful for all three phases due to the fact that Tyl Regor, the Drekar Manics and Drekar Manic Bombards will constantly teleport in and out of the Snow Globe, increasing the chance of one of them freezing in place allowing you to take easy aim. Tyl is not vulnerable to Frost's passive. * 's on Tyl Regor with many other Grineer close by will cause the swarms of Grineer to severely damage Tyl Regor. * 's and other high damage abilities can make short work of him. * 's ability will cause Regor to target it, ramping up its damage considerably and thus cause enormous amounts of damage upon himself. * 's will impale Manics. * 's protects successfully against stagger and knockdown of Regor's ground pound, but a direct hit by his will still knock you down. Staying mobile is essential in this fight to not waste the protection. Regor's is strong enough to strip the protection if it is not almost full, so avoid that attack especially. Warding Halo's staggering effect will also stagger the Drekar Manics, but their pounce will knock you down should it hit you. *Tyl Regor is one of the few bosses that is vulnerable to being immobilized; 's will slow him down. * 's can be used to get onto the second level of the arena before the first level is flooded and electrified to avoid taking any damage from the electric water. Can be used after the second level opens up. * 's can lure Tyl Regor into attacking it. However, the decoy will generally be killed in one hit so he will not be distracted for long. * 's also helps immensely with avoiding knockdown; can stagger Manics. * 's can make the fight simpler. Modding for efficiency along with allows you to comfortably stay in the air and remain out of range, whilst utilizing your to take down both Tyl Regor and the Manics. * 's will make the fight trivial. Simply activate and repeatedly melee him. However, players must be aware of the rising water levels at Phase 3, Tyl Regor's frequent teleportation, and Dispel from the Drekar Manics spawned even though the chances are highly unlikely. In case of that, simply recast Hysteria and repeat the process. Note that Tyl Regor's frequent teleportation may outrun Hysteria's spin attack, therefore it is important to anticipate his next teleportation location to deal the high damage of the spin attack. * 's vortex and ' both effectively capture and lock in place any Manics in range. Modding for range over duration is recommended. * 's works on Tyl Regor, locking him in place. * 's obliterates Tyl Regor's health bar, ending the fight quickly. Exploits * When using the Elytron Archwing, you can use Thumper underwater to encompass almost the whole arena in the Thumper field. The ability will continue even after you leave the water, making short work of all the maniac stages. * Regor seems to be easily chain-staggered by fast melee weapons. This can be started by using an ability to slow him, such as or , or by using abilities and weapons that deal proc. * He cannot be ragdolled. (tested on 2016-07-18) * Using a high damage weapon like the can allow you to kill him instantly, while the game still thinks he is alive, the game won't open the door to evac until the stage 3 where you normally would be able to finish him off. (untested as of 2016-07-18) * Using a weapon with a fire effect can effectively buy you time to shoot him. Setting him on fire will put him into panic and you can melee him safely. * Previously, knocking or teleporting him into a pit would instantly kill him. '''This has been patched out. When forced into the water, Tyl Regor continues attacking as normal. When Switch Teleported into the air above the water, he teleports back onto dry land before hitting the water. * Using 's on Tyl Regor, followed by using as Well of Life ends will wipe out Tyl Regor's health the moment a pulse from Energy Vampire occurs (Patched). * Tyl Regor teleports behind the door on the left side (When facing the statue) and can take damage for a few seconds just before and after he teleports in or out. You can kill him during this time if you use a weapon with Punch Through such as the . * Tag him ("G" key by default) to keep track of him in his invisibility stage. This makes it trivial to keep track of him until he reappears for the next stage. Trivia * Tyl Regor was voiced by a person who is not from Digital Extremes: Lucas Schuneman, or better known by his alias VoiceActingNinja, who also provided the voice for Nef Anyo. * Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. * Prior to , Tyl Regor was found on the Grineer Asteroid like the other Grineer bosses. And prior to he was found on the Grineer Galleon tileset. Now he is found on the Grineer Sealab tileset. * Prior to Update 17, Tyl Regor instead used the , his fighting style was exactly the same as a Butcher would do, except that he hits from longer range and deals stronger damage. * Before Update 17, one of his taunts during combat was "You realize we haven't celebrated halloween in a millenia, right?" Amusingly, his head, like some of the basic Grineer troops, was replaced by a carved pumpkin during Halloween. * Similar to The Sergeant and Ambulas, Tyl Regor doesn't drop any rare mods. * Tyl Regor is one of the growing list of reworked planetary Assassination missions, and was re-released in Update 17. * At the end of Operation Eyes of Blight, the Queens reprimand Vay Hek for his foolish decisions in recent days, then noted that they will be using Regor for future offensives against the Tenno. * Tyl Regor seems to be hiding behind a locked door on the upper part of the map when he is not appearing in the battlefield, the same door where the player proceeds after defeating him. * Ironically, Tyl Regor says "It's Hammer Time!" despite wielding an axe instead of a hammer. He also mentions a "gavel", though this is likely metaphorical. ** The same goes for Sprag. * Councilor Vay Hek and Tyl Regor are, by far, the only two characters in Warframe who are found the most agitated by the presence of the Lotus, saying that they would personally kill the Lotus once the Tenno have been exterminated from the Origin System, unlike Lieutenant Lech Kril & General Sargas Ruk who simply disregard the Lotus and instead see the Tenno as the actual threat. ** Corrupted Vor refers to the Lotus as a "false prophet" and "impostor". *Tyl Regor seems to be unusually intelligent for a Grineer. Often, he has problems communicating with his low-intellect subordinates. Patch History *Fixed Tyl Regor turning into a puddle if Oberon’s Smite was used during the fight. *Fixed Tyl Regor sometimes endlessly stuck teleporting during his boss fight. *Fixed Tyl Regor and his Grineer Manics not going invisible when jumping around the boss arena. *Fixed being unable to enter Archwing in the Tyl Regor boss fight as a Client. *Fixed unnecessary waypoint markers in Tyl Regor's boss battle. *Fixed Tyl Regor not attacking and just staying in his invisible teleport behavior. *Tyl Regor is now vulnerable to Corrosive procs. *Fixed numerous issues with enemy projectiles being able to affect players through solid objects, including Tyl Regor. *Fixed a crash when fighting Tyl Regor. *Fixed a crash that would occur during the Tyl Regor boss fight. *Fixed the Hyena Pack, Tyl Regor, Vay Hek and Infested Alad V not properly giving Death Marks to players. *Tyl Regor has been granted immunity during stage transitions in his boss fight. *Fixed Tyl Regor getting stuck underwater during his Boss fight transition. *Fixed an issue causing Tyl Regor to not properly transition through stages, preventing all progress on his boss fight. *Made adjustments to the Tyl Regor boss battle that should make exiting the water in the third stage much easier. *Tyl Regor will now teleport more frequently during his boss fight, making it more difficult for players to determine his location. *Fixed some areas that would cause issues during the Tyl Regor boss fight. *Final Harbinger now drops from the Grineer Manics that appear during Tyl Regorís boss fight. *Fixed an issue with Tyl Regor laying down for Clients during various phases of the boss fight. *Fixed an issue preventing the Tyl Regor Boss Fight from triggering. *Fixed Radial Blind giving away Tyl Regorís position after cloaking. *Fixed Tyl Regorís glass-breaking roar not playing for Clients during his boss fight. *Fixed the Lotusí Transmission not playing after Tyl Regor is defeated. *Re-introduced Tyl Regor with a new model, dialogue, drops, and boss fight, as part of the Sealab tileset rework. *Ash's Parts have been moved off Tyl Regor to Manics (they now drop like Oberon parts). *Hooked up Codex icon to Tyl Regor *Added Boss Sigils for Nef Anyo, Jackal, Vay Hek and Tyl Regor. *Polished some of Tyl Regor's animations. *Introduced. }} de:Tyl Regor es:Tyl Regor fr:Tyl Regor Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer